


Control

by VixTheBitch (LittleMissBacon)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: 10/10 would be a service top for Kendry (and Aneela too), Back at it again lads!, F/F, Face-Sitting, Green Queens, Mini Character Study, Power bottom!Kendry, Queening, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/VixTheBitch
Summary: Delle Seyah Kendry loves control. Especially when she's with Aneela.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a simple lesbian. I see a lack of smut and proceed to write it myself : )

Control was something that Delle Seyah was _ very _ familiar with. Ever since she was a little girl, growing up embroiled in the harsh political climate of the Nine, she knew that she was destined for great things. Her grandmother had told her so, at every opportunity she could as she grew. She missed her bà nội dearly, even if she would never say it aloud - she was never really good with sentimentality anyway.

_ You are smart, cháu. Don't waste your potential. _

Minh Kendry was a woman of class and elegance. Her intelligence and wit were unmatched, and yet the fame fell to her husband, Ozzman Kendry. She often found herself running interference due to her husband’s rash and unwise decision making.

Delle Seyah looked up to her bà, as her mother was often absent, and was desperate to learn from her. While isolation and antipathy towards physical contact were instilled in her, she always craved those moments when her bà would offer a pat on the shoulder, or pull her in for an oftentimes unreciprocated embrace. 

As far as her accomplishments went, Minh was the only one to give her words of praise and encouragement. Those are things she would never admit to anyone. Her bà was there to support her, even when no one else was. She taught her how to lead, how to demand attention and to be respected.

_ Do not let anyone take advantage of you, cháu. You let them in once and they'll take it as an invitation to take everything from you. _

Things changed when Minh passed away, her frail and ageing body unable to keep up with the demands of life. Delle Seyah was only just twenty. That was the first time her icy demeanour cracked, and the first time she ever cried. 

The day she became head of Land Kendry, she thought of her bà and what she would say. Never really one for spiritual reflection, Delle Seyah surprised herself by even entertaining the notion that somewhere out there Minh was watching with a proud smile.

Being shot by Johnny Jaquobis and consequently being converted to a Hullen reset Kendry to zero. She planned and made calculated moves to get into Aneela’s good books, and worm her way back up to the top. The Hullen Commander was only meant to be a means to an end - her bà had taught her that making herself invaluable was key. Gander was convinced that Aneela would tire of her, would get what she needed and discard her. 

Neither women planned on developing feelings - Kendry especially, considering how Aneela looked so similar to Dutch. She felt the pull of Aneela’s brilliant mind, her knack for planning ten steps ahead. She couldn’t help it, this was one of the few things she couldn’t control. The unbridled rage and accompanying violent tendencies struck a chord with Delle Seyah - they were so similar, and yet their approaches were so different. Perhaps opposites truly did attract?

Their passion for each other was a sight to behold. The only hiccup the women encountered was who was in control in bed. It was a constant battle, a tug-of-war over who set the pace and what would transpire. They always had different visions of how things would play out.

* * *

"Oh, _ yes _… The perfect throne for a Queen,” Kendry sighed, smirking down at Aneela as she knelt above her mouth.

She perched there, looking so prim and proper despite her current state of undress. They found themselves in this position after Kendry had shoved Aneela on to her back, hitting the floor and not even making it to the bed. She hardly left any time for her wife to react. Well, Aneela wouldn’t have cared to react, not with a gorgeous creature about to sit on her face.

_ Pick your battles, darling _, Kendry communicated with a mere raise of her brow as she gripped Aneela’s loose hair near the roots. She gave the locks an experimental tug, watching her love from above. Their staring contest - brown versus green - was charged. Kendry scoffed, as if daring Aneela to move, to take back control. Delle Seyah twitched as strong, firm hands gripped her soft thighs. 

Aneela knew Kendry thought she was in control, but she really just enjoyed being taken care of. If it made her feel in control, then so be it. Aneela could play along, would enjoy it thoroughly. She wrapped her lips around her lover's clit, bit down on it when Kendry least expected it.

"Don't get bratty with me," Kendry growled as she lifted herself up from Aneela's face.

Her fingers tangled tighter around Aneela's hair, pulling painfully so that her neck was bared. Aneela laughed despite the dull throb coming from her head. Kendry loved the woman pinned beneath her, but gods if she didn't get under her skin sometimes… 

"I would never dream of being bratty with you, Kendry," The response was laced with sarcasm.

"Get back to work before I do something you won't like," Kendry's threat didn't mean much and they both knew it.

Kendry settled back down on Aneela's mouth and sighed as her clit was enveloped by warm, soft lips. Her head tilted back in pleasure and she rocked her hips into her lover’s mouth. Gods, it felt amazing. Delle Seyah rode Aneela’s mouth, quiet noises slipping from between her lips.

“I want that tongue inside me, Aneela,” Kendry demanded, and the woman beneath her complied.

Aneela’s tongue moved from Kendry’s clit and down between her folds. She eased the tip inside her lover with no resistance. She was so wet and that pleased Aneela to no end. Kendry hissed as her lover’s hands came up to grip her ass, nails digging into the pristine skin. There was nothing like a bit of pain to go with an orgasm. Kendry felt Aneela sink her tongue as far as it would go, and she moaned loudly.

“Oh fuck… Aneela…”

Kendry knew it wouldn't take much longer for her to come, not with Aneela working her tongue in and out just like that. She reached down and rubbed her clit in tight little circles. Chills ran through Kendry's body, and her other hand instinctively tugged on Aneela's hair. 

Her thighs trembled as the pleasure mounted. Kendry panted and moaned until she froze, her orgasm reaching its peak before washing over her. Kendry jerked while Aneela continued her ministrations. The Hullen Commander held firm on to her beloved - she was nowhere near done. Her tongue moved back up towards Kendry's sensitive clit.

"Aneela, stop! Oh gods, fuck!" Kendry was overstimulated and trapped, unable to escape from her lover's grasp.

Kendry could only hold on to Aneela's hair, the death grip her only anchor as she hurtled into a second orgasm that was almost indistinguishable from the first.

It was then that Aneela stopped, looking very smug and proud of herself. Kendry was practically catatonic, unable to process anything until her body settled. Once she regained her breath and the aftershocks of the orgasm subsided and looked down at Aneela with a mixture of anger and lust.

"You're lucky you're pretty, it would be a shame if I ruined that pretty face of yours," Kendry growled and cupped Aneela's jaw, her fingers caressing the soft skin. "And you're even more lucky that I love you."

"What can I say? I like to be thorough. I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't put a hundred and ten percent into everything I do," Aneela responded as she guided Kendry off of her. 

Kendry's legs were useless after the two orgasms so Aneela picked her up and walked the three metres to the bed, setting her beloved on the soft and silky sheets.

"You're a show off," Kendry rolled her eyes.

"And what would that make you, my love?" Aneela's eyes were sparkling with amusement as she joined Kendry on the bed, snaking her arms around her waist.

"Confident, arrogant to some, perhaps," Kendry answered.

"I do love it when you're bossy," Aneela grinned. "Especially when you think you can be bossy to me."

"I'll stop when you stop enjoying it," Kendry whispered, turning to face her wife and ghosting her lips against hers.

"Whoever said anything about stopping?"

Aneela took Kendry's hand and guided it down her body, sliding over a bare breast, over the flat plane of her stomach, and down between her thighs.

Delle Seyah Kendry was a woman who loved control. But when she was with Aneela? It didn't matter, not when Aneela would give her everything she could ever want.


End file.
